


I dream of catboys

by MsRedLady



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, catboy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-23 03:51:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14926602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsRedLady/pseuds/MsRedLady
Summary: What's a catboy lover to do when it appears his greatest dream has come true and he meets a real catboy? Only things are not as they seem as demons, evil little sisters, and bureaucracy complicate matters. Can't a guy dream in peace?





	1. That's some realistic dream

_Let’s see… what would be my ideal type you ask? He’s got black messy hair down to his ears and golden eyes. His skin would be somewhat tanned though not extremely dark. He’d be very agile and fit. He’d have muscles but wouldn’t be overly muscular. You’d only feel them when you hugged him._

__

__

_Plus, he’d have cute little black ears and a tail._

__

__

_That’s right. My ideal person would be a catboy._

“And then you would chose to enter the chamber during the day or at nighttime…” I rambled while typing something into the computer. “Grimmalkin wouldn’t face any enemies during the day and could get a layout of the area but then he also wouldn’t be able to find any of the treasures.” I was currently in the middle of making a game. It was just a little side project I did for fun. I was about to type one last code in when the monitor went blank.

“What?” I said followed by a bunch of swear words I only use during this type of crisis. I know for a fact that I had forgotten to save during the past half hour. A giggle from under the desk interrupted my swearing time and there was Kylie the terrible. My “beloved” little sister. She was 17 years old but she still acted like a brat.

“Kylie!” I yelled as she dangled the computer plug in front of me teasingly. She’s evil I tell you. She must be adopted. Either that or my mom had an affair with the devil himself.

She stuck her tongue out and then shimmied out from under the desk. “Woops.” She said in mock innocence. “Did you lose something important? Like your beloved Grimmaaaaaaaaaalkin?” she said drawing his name out.

Grimmalkin was the main character for my RPG. He was a catboy so… he was also the one I fantasized about at night… if you know what I mean. (Fantasies of the wet kind.) Somehow my sister had found out about him and had teased me ever since.

“Ky!” I complained standing up. “You know I’m working on a game.”

“A game with your beloved catboy guy. Geeze you’re such a nerd,” she said making a face of disgust. “At least date someone who is real.”

“It’s none of your business. What are you doing here anyway?” I snapped. “Don’t YOU have better things to annoy your brother?”

She laughed an evil laugh and I knew something horrible was about to happen. “Well since I know you’re too shy to hook up with anybody I’ve done it for you.”

This can’t be good. “W-What?” I hoped to god and all the saints and if they don’t exist to all the aliens up in outer space that she isn’t going to set me up with one of her devil friends.

“I found a guy who is interested in you and he happens to go the same college. Isn’t that great Shawnie?” She said in an out of character shrill baby voice.

“What did you do?” I growled behind clamped teeth. I hope she didn’t blackmail some poor schmuck into dating me. Why did she even bother to do this stuff in the first place? Was her whole mission to annoy me every single day… and even more so now that I didn’t live in the same house with her and our parents anymore?

“His name is Stephen and he’s a literature major,” she explained. “He’ll be here to pick you up over the weekend.”

“What?” I almost screamed. “You can’t just set me up on blind dates without my consent! How did you meet this guy anyway? He isn’t one of those satanic worshippers you met at your weekly séances is he?” While I indulged myself in everything catboyish… Kylie did witch type things. I told you she was evil.

She just laughed. It was never a good sign when she laughed. That must mean that she did meet him in an abnormal way. Oh great. My date might turn out to be a zombie brought back from the dead and controlled by some voodoo doll or something. I’m doomed. I hate my sister. Save me Grimmalkin! Oh wait, that’s right. He’s not real! If only my sister could use her powers to make Grimmalkin real. Hold up, what powers? All that stuff was pretend anyway. (At least I think so.)

“Don’t worry. I told him to wear cat ears since I know that turns you on. Aren’t you so lucky?” she said opening the front door.

“That’s not lucky! Wait!” I yelled as she giggled and ran out the door. Well, I’d just have to tell that guy that it was a mistake and whatever my sister had told him was a lie. That is if he was even a real guy. It could be another one of my sister’s tricks and come the weekend nobody showed up. Yeah, that had to be it. Either way, nothing to worry about. Since I had learned that out of everyone my sister had ever hung out with whether they were supposed to be witches, psychics, Satanist, whatever… my sister was always ten times worse.

I turned my computer back on and distracted myself with my obsession. Catboys. I had collected everything catboyish from posters, manga, figurines, anime, games. I dreamed about the day when my own RPG would add to the catboy universe. The main character of my game was Grimmalkin, a catboy who used to be a witch’s familiar but now went off on his own adventures.

Oh Grimmalkin. I spent the rest of the day doing various wasteful things like checking on forums about catboys and looking through pictures. (Not all of them were innocent.) I had tried to work a little more on making my game but got tired of it especially after Kylie had caused me to lose some of my information.

At midnight, I plopped down on my bed after turning the computer off. I knew that my sister was at least half right. I needed to stop living in this fantasy world. Maybe I would try and find a real person to date instead of being a loser and dreaming about catboys.

I stared at the huge poster of a catboy I had gotten at a convention hanging above my bed. If only I had a real catboy. If only they were real…

That’s it. Tomorrow I would stop this stupid catboy obsession and start doing other things. Maybe I’ll take up tennis! Yeah. Hitting a ball back and forth would cause me to forget about half cat, half man creatures.

No way. What am I trying to tell myself? I’ve been obsessing about catboys ever since I found out about them when looking through various anime pictures online back when I was in high school. No one can replace them! Ah, but they weren’t real. Why weren’t they real? I wish they were real. Why couldn’t Grimmalkin be my personal sex slave?

I don’t remember drifting off to sleep but I do remember having an orgasm-inducing dream. I was in my bed and besides me lay him: Grimmalkin. He looked just like I had always imagined him. The black messy hair, sexy cat eyes, and a light tan. Plus, he was naked. I didn’t always imagine him naked unless we were going at it like rabbits… or should I say cats in heat?

I instinctively moved over him to get a better look. He looked up and smiled at me and my god was it a seductive grin. I should remember that and draw him with such a grin later. “What are you waiting for?” he purred underneath me still holding that teasing grin. “I am here especially for you,” he stated running his hand up his chest and then moaning a little bit at his own touch. Even the fingernails were almost claw-like just as I had always imagined it.

I gulped. He was here. He was really here. In my dream. This is the best dream ever.

I leaned down to kiss him and he arched up against me eagerly. Well I was immediately sprung. Woohoo for sexual drive! Or maybe it was the power of the catboys!

He moaned into my mouth wrapping his arms around me, those clawed hands finding their way through my hair. He pulled away with a satisfied sigh and then like a naughty kitten he bucked up against me, breathing into my ear. This was a new side of Grimmalkin… well he was supposed to be aggressive in battle, so why not in bed too?

“Grimmalkin…” I whispered into one of those black cat ears, which flickered at my breath. So erotically cute! His hand found the back of my head again and dragged it to his mouth. When we kissed I could feel his little pink tongue teasing it’s way into my mouth. He was kind of a naughty kitty, isn’t he?

Oh I wanted him so bad. And since this was my dream, I was gonna get him. Quickly, I pulled off my pants desperately wanting to get to the sex. He lay back looking amused at my quick strip show but I didn’t give him any time to be bored.

My hands were feeling him all over. His arms, his legs, his torso, his dick… it was delightfully cute. Not too big… not too small. Just a perfect size for him. I should draw him naked next time.

Then before I knew it, I was already pushing my way inside him. That definitely felt good. I just couldn’t stop staring at him. The catboy of my dreams. Here before me. And I was doing him. I was moving quickly in and out of him watching him squirm beneath me in pleasure. Then he was clamping up on me so hard, I instantly came. Then my dream went black.

Morning came and I couldn’t help but groan at the all too real dream. That was the best wet dream I had ever had in my entire life. It was so real! If only I could have dreams like that every night. I sighed and turned to my side. My arms reached out to wrap around Grimmalkin who slept peacefully besides me.

…

Grimmalkin? He’s not supposed to be real!

I sat up. Sure enough somebody was curled up under the covers besides me. Oh god! It was real! Grimmalkin was… real? But uh… how is that possible?

My hand shook as I slowly reached out for the covers to reveal the form of what I thought to be a sexy catboy. My fingers brushed against the top of the cover and then in one quick motion I jerked the blanket away. I closed my eyes afraid of what I might see. When I opened them though there was indeed a naked boy in my bed but he was of the human variety. No cat ears and no furry tail. Whew.

I sighed in relief as he curled up now missing the warmth of the blanket. Well of course he was just a regular human. Catboys don’t exist. I laughed at myself for thinking he was real for even a second.

Then I realized another problem.

There was a naked boy in my bed.

Oh Sh*t.


	2. I'm hosting a runaway!

I woke up with a start. Someone was in my bed. Was it really a catboy? Of course it wasn’t. I should have known. Catboys don’t exist. Instead the person in my bed was just a normal boy. Whew. Wait… he looked kind of young.

What have I done?

I looked over his body with a gulp. His back was to me and his legs were curled up towards his chest, but I could still see the leftover signs of sex upon him. That was definitely something suspicious dried upon his butt and thighs…

Oh my god, did I just rape somebody? In my supposed dream about a catboy, I must have been reliving my fantasies with this random boy. I’m a horrible, horrible man. On top of my catboy fetish, I’m also a rapist… apparently. Somebody sue me.

There I was sitting on my bed hugging my knees to my chest and rocking back and forth going on in my head about what a horrible guy I was and how after this I would be put on the child molester list and no mom would ever want to come within fifty feet of me. Even if I had been tired and thought it was a dream, I should have known it felt too real. If hell existed I bet there was a special place for me. I’d be chained up over a burning pit with my sister poking me with a hot iron telling me I should have gone on the blind date she set up for me.

The boy groaned in his sleep and finally woke up turning over onto his back. I looked over at him and froze. I had probably ruined this dude’s childhood. He probably hated me. He looked kind of young. Crap! Had I done stuff to a high school Freshman?

Yet, there were no accusing glares. No tears or punches. Not even a pout or sniffle. He actually looked over at me with a seductive look in his eye. He wasn’t shy either. With the covers pulled off him he made no attempt to cover himself and lay there all spread out comfortably as if he were some porn king. Kids these days…

“Good morning,” he said in a sultry tone. I gulped. The way he was looking at me with those flirty eyes and the way he laid before me seemed much too advanced for a kid. It was almost as if the look he was giving me was that of an adult. But he couldn’t be an adult. He barely had any body hair. Oh my god! I’m a pedophile! I’m the worst kind of rapist there is! They fall even below lawyers, murderers, and politicians, you know.

“Look, um… about last night. I’m sorry,” I apologized clasping my hands before me in some odd attempt to look humble. “I didn’t realize what I was doing. I uh… I was drunk!” I decided as if that would let me off the hook. “That’s it… yeah, I was drunk.” I nodded. “I didn’t know what I was doing so um… I’m sorry,” I said bowing my head.

He sat up with a frown. Oh boy. Here it was. The teenage boy’s wrath. Instead he linked his arm through mine. “There is no need to apologize.” He smiled leaning against me not even caring that his thing was brushing against my skin. “I enjoyed it,” he told me.

“Uhhhhwah!” I said making a weird noise and jumping away from him. Of course this caused me to fall off the bed. I immediately jumped up not wanting to take my eyes off of him.

“Well uh… it… that wasn’t right of me. I uh… I mistook you for someone else. That’s it! I was drunk and out of my mind and wasn’t aware of what I was doing. So… that’s how it was.”

He tilted his head. In a way it was sexy. Now that I looked at him he could have passed for Grimmalkin without the ears, tail, and slightly sharpened fingernails. But a young Grimmalkin! Well… I guess technically Grimmalkin was only 7 in cat years. But that translates to being way past teenager years as a human! I wasn’t into kids. But why was I starting to get a little lusty just looking at him as he sat upon my bed completely naked and covered in some of my juices?

“I don’t mind,” he said. He lay down upon the bed his hand traveling down to between his legs. “Say… wanna do it again?” he wondered holding himself and looking over at me.

I willed myself not to respond even though seeing him touch himself like that made my own love organ jerk a little. Wait no! I’m not supposed to be into kids. He groaned and with his hand wrapped around his dick, he began stroking himself. I stepped closer and without even knowing it I licked my lips. Oh no, I just did not do that!

“S-Stop!” I said removing his hand from himself. “Don’t do that!”

“You don’t want to?” he asked sitting up and giving my hand a little lick. I jerked away.

“You… you shouldn’t uh… do that!” I said lamely.

“Why?” he pouted.

“Kids your age should be into other stuff like video games and music… not having sex with random strangers! And… and… put some clothes on for that matter!” I ordered forcing myself to look away from the boy wonder’s wonder.

He frowned looking very displeased. “Fine,” he decided sliding off the bed. I backed up against the wall with a gurgling noise thinking he was going to try to tempt me with sex again. Yet, he only picked up one of my shirts from the ground and slipped it over his head. Well it wasn’t really proper attire but at least it covered him.

He looked at me and said. “I will try this video games and music you speak of.”

“Huh?” I wondered. That was the last thing I expected. Hey! He actually listened to me? I was having a positive influence on today’s youth. Er, except well… having sex with them first isn’t exactly the correct way to become a role model. “Oh good good,” I said nodding.

“Afterwards though…” he continued, “then can we have sex?”

“What? No!” I said getting ready to bang my head against the wall. What was with this kid? Was he some kind of sex monster? And at his age! “Don’t you wanna eat first?” I grumbled trying to change the subject.

He looked at me curiously and then bowed his head to think about it. “What? It’s not something you have to ponder over,” I said punching him lightly on the head. Well he looked kind of cute. “Are you hungry or not?”

“I guess I will eat,” he decided. “I haven’t done so in a long time,” he mentioned in that seductive quiet tone. Wait, but he wasn’t even trying to seduce me right now. More so, what did he mean in a long time?

“What? Are you some type of runaway or something?” I wondered reaching for some clothes for myself.

He pondered on this for a second. Did he have to think about everything I asked? “You could say that,” he said. I stood up straight. Oh great, I’m harboring a runaway. I wondered just what type of life he had led till now. Was his home life bad that he had to take to the streets and sleep with random strangers? I mean… he’s a guy but I guess that stuff can still happen.

“Uh… well anyway. I don’t really have that much food. Just some cereal.” (Long live take out.) “Let’s eat that,” I said going to the kitchen now that I was dressed. Just my luck… I had apparently f*cked a teenage runaway. “Which one do you want?” I grumbled getting out the Lucky Charms and Apple Jacks.

“This one.” He pointed at the Lucky Charms. “It has many colors.”

“Uh… yes…” What a weird thing to say. “Yes it does,” I said pouring it into a bowl for him. He reached out and took a piece and popped it into his mouth.

“It taste like paper.” He frowned.

“Well uh…” I couldn’t help but chuckle at his confused face. Had he never had Lucky Charms before? “It’s the marshmallows that you really want,” I said and he tried one of those.

“Hmm… yes,” He agreed and then grabbed a whole handful of the cereal and stuffed it into his mouth.

“Whoa, whoa there,” I said handing him a spoon. “Don’t you want some milk?”

He blinked. “Do I?”

“Just here…” I said pouring some into the bowl for him. Strange kid.

After breakfast, I took the bowls away and sat across from him staring at him. “Now… I’m not gonna ask where you came from and what your past is and all that stuff but um… we gotta figure this out.”

“Figure this out?” he repeated. “What do you mean?”

“Well you can’t stay here forever you know.”

“Why not?”

“Look! I’m not your parent or guardian. Won’t they come looking for you or something?”

“You just said you wouldn’t ask about that…” he pointed out with a sly grin.

I sighed. “Ok… ok… ok. I’m gonna take a shower and then we can figure this out.”

“Hmm… yes, that sounds nice,” he said following me into the bathroom.

“Hey, you can’t come in here!”

“Why not?” he wondered. “We already had sex together, what’s wrong with bathing together? Or maybe we can have sex and bath at the same time.” Oh naughty child. I placed him in front of the TV.

“Here. Play video games while you wait for me and then it’s your turn, okay?”

But two minutes later, he was back. I nearly screamed when he stepped into the shower with me. I hadn’t even heard him come in. “What are you doing?” I said covering myself. Well uh… that was probably useless anyway since we were both men AND had already had sex together. But still… maybe he didn’t see that I had a freckle near there… I’ll hide you Mr. Freckle!

“I do not know how to play these video games,” he said. I couldn’t believe this kid. Did all he think about was sex? I guess that’s kids for you these days.

“Oh look at that. I’m already done showering. You’re turn!” I said slipping out through the shower curtain on the other side. At least I managed to wash off any remnants of semen. No more evidence except for my memories. Though even those were a little hazy since I had thought I was dreaming.

Several minutes later, we were both sitting before the TV with remote controls in hand. “This controls the person on the screen?” he clarified. I’ll be damned… he really hadn’t ever played video games. Was he from some backwards third world country? Well his skin was darker than a white boy’s. His messy hair was definitely exotic. If you rustled your hand through it, it would stick up. I wondered if it would feel surprisingly soft or coarse to the touch? Ah, no! No time to be thinking such thoughts.

He was getting frustrated because I was obviously better at all my games than he was. He clenched his controller and I couldn’t help but cheer at my winning streak and chuckle as he got madder and madder. Finally, he threw down the remote and turned to me with a glare. “I do not like this!” he hissed.

“You’re just mad because you suck!” I teased rustling his hair. Oh… there was that hair that was so erotic to the touch. It was just the right mix between soft and coarse. Who knew hair could be that way…

Then he did a surprising thing but I guess I should have somehow seen it coming based on his past behavior. He took off the shirt I had given him to wear. “Wh-what are you doing?” I wondered. We weren’t playing strip poker or anything so he didn’t have to do that.

“Wait!” I said as he reached for his pants but then in one quick motion those came off too along with the underwear. This guy didn’t like clothes very much, did he? He was now on his hands and knees looking very much like a cat. He really was like a human version of Grimmalkin! And now he was crawling towards me even as alarm bells went off in my brain. Even so, I couldn’t move from my spot as the video game started without us.

He chuckled in a way I never envisioned cute little boys to chuckle. It was kind of creepy. Also he seemed to be crawling towards me in an erotic way, his bare butt waging back and forth and the cute little dick dangling down… ah! Why am I looking?

“Um… why are you…” I started as his hand rested on my chest. “Wait.”

“Why do you refuse me?” he said moving forward to lick the side of my mouth even when I grabbed his hands that had only been inches away from groping me.

“It’s… not right,” I grunted turning my head away from his tongue.

“After last night, I didn’t think you’d be hesitant,” he whispered into my ear followed by a little lick. I shivered. Uh oh, my strong (not strong) discipline was wavering. I wanted to do this naked boy in front of me… bad. “I heard you calling for me,” he whispered into my ear kissing my earlobe.

“Huh?” I wondered still trying to remain strong and not dive right into this inviting morsel tempting me.

“I never thought I would find somebody again,” he told me kissing at my neck now. “But then I heard your call.”

“But I don’t even know your name…” I got out even with his tongue on my voice box.

He paused and pulled back with a chuckle. “Hmm?” he wondered with an eyebrow raised as if amused by such a statement. “Last night you called me Grimmalkin so let’s go with that.”

“You don’t expect me to believe your name is really Grimmalkin!” I said standing up and finally getting away from him.

“But this is the name you called me last night.”

“Yeah but I was drunk!” I argued. “Well I wasn’t really but I didn’t know what I was doing.”

“But I am Grimmalkin,” he said sitting upon the ground openly exposing himself.

“No!” I sighed in agitation. Mostly at myself for not being able to control my hormones around this boy. That was a close one earlier. I had almost lost control. I ran to my desk and pulled out my sketchpad. “This is Grimmalkin!” I argued pointing to a page with a catboy sketch.

“You drew this?” he asked looking at the sketch in fascination.

“Well uh… yeah.” I said suddenly feeling a little bashful. It wasn’t everyday I shared Grimmalkin with anybody. Mostly because I was embarrassed for having such an unnatural (not to mention unreal) crush upon him.

He flipped through more pages and pressed his finger upon the drawing. “You are really talented. It’s as if I am seeing myself.”

“What?” I said grabbing the sketchpad away. “But this isn’t you.”

He smirked an almost creepy grin. “Not yet,” he told me. “But see?” He covered the ears on one of my drawings. “Now he looks like me.”

“Hmm?” I said disbelieving him. “Then I looked back and from the picture towards him again.” I had to admit that there was a resemblance. “Well… kind of.”

“Do you have any other drawings?” He asked.

“Yeah plenty. I even made a manga once. Oh and right now I’m in the middle of making a video game.”

He smiled warmly this time. “It must be really important.”

“Ah…” I blushed. “Nah, it’s just something I do in my free time.”

“May I see?” he asked quietly.

“Sure but first…” I paused and then took a deep breath. “Put your clothes back on!”

We spent the rest of the day going through all my drawings and then looking into some of the modules I had made for my game. That in turn led to watching anime with catboy and catgirl characters. He seemed really interested in it. Before I knew it the whole day had gone by. Surprisingly, I had fun with him. He wasn’t that bad when he wasn’t trying to coerce me into sex. Ahhh… I can’t deny my attraction to him. He’s not even bad when he was asking for sex… just really sexy. But I needed to be the adult here.

I yawned and stretched as I got up from the chair before the computer. “Well I don’t know about you but I’m pooped.” I yawned again. “Ah! You can sleep in my bed and I’ll take the couch.”

“Why?” He tilted his head in confusion.

“Listen kid. I’m not sleeping with you. Last night was a mistake.”

“It’s not a mistake. I heard you calling for me.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about… Grimmalkin… dude… whoever you are.”

“Shawn,” he stated and I couldn’t help but tremble. Hearing him say my name had a weird effect on me. It was as if every single nerve in my body was suddenly on fire. Plus, when did I even tell him my name?

“Wh-what?”

I turned slowly to look back at him but then had to blink to make sure of what I saw. It was Grimmalkin. No the kid… except this time… he had the ears… cat ears! That can’t be right… “I… I must be hallucinating.” I blinked several times again but they weren’t disappearing. He stepped towards me.

“You are not hallucinating,” he told me pushing me backwards. It wasn’t a hard push but I still moved.

“But this can’t be real…” I whispered. Yet those ears certainly looked real - straight down to the follicles of hair on the inside. I knew he didn’t have those ears a second ago! I had spent the whole day with him and he had never had any cat features!

I fell backwards onto the bed. How did we get here already? I just couldn’t stop staring at his ears. Those delightful little cat ears. Last night I dreamed I had kissed those fluttering appendages. Or wait… had that been real? This guy was some sort of illusionist? Or maybe he was a real catboy! Catboys were real! Oh wait…

“Who are you?” I said slowly almost mesmerized.

He stared at me with golden cat eyes. But I was sure earlier they had just been regular hazel human eyes. “The best term that you humans use to describe us would be an incubus.”

“An… incubus?” I gulped. That can’t be good. “But… you’re a catboy,” I pointed out.

He chuckled climbing up onto my chest. “Yes, I take on the form of the one my partner desires most.”

Jackpot! Wait… an incubus was like a demon, right? Not so jackpotish.

No wonder he looked like Grimmalkin. I couldn’t help but feel cheated somehow. Was this really what I wanted?

“After my last partner I never thought I would find somebody again. It has been nearly 2000 years,” he mentioned with a purr. That’s right ladies and gentlemen. He purred! Like a real cat! “But then I heard you calling out from within your soul. How could I ignore such deep desires…” he said removing my shirt.

“But I… 2000 years?” I stuttered. That means that all this time he was really older than me! And here I was worried about being an adult and not a sleazy pedophile. “Wait wait wait.” I said pushing him back. “This is too weird for me. So last night… you were in this form?”

“Yes.”

“Then how come when I woke up, you just looked like a normal kid?”

“Going around in the daytime as a catboy would draw too much attention from mortals which is why I chose a human form.”

“But uh… why didn’t you tell me? This is too weird.” I repeated.

“Shawn,” he said. There was my name again. Followed by that tingling sensation in all my nerves. He plopped down upon the bed wiggling out of his pants and kicking them to the floor. “I am here for you. No one else can satisfy me but you. I am an incubus and live for sex. So please do not hesitate. Take me and do whatever you want with me. You may live out your desires to your hearts content.”

“So what? You’re like my personal sex slave now or something?” I frowned getting a little sarcastic.

He paused to think about it. “I can be,” he said in the sexiest quiet voice I have ever heard.

Ok. That’s it. Tension has been high all day. And seeing the vision of a real catboy… even if he was really an incubus… I lost all control. Men just aren’t strong when it comes to that sort of thing.

Forget the fact that he was a demon. An incubus. A sex slave. A kid. Or whatever. He was a catboy. And right now, that was all that mattered.

“Grimmalkin,” I murmured falling upon him in a kiss. “Or whoever you are,” I added now removing his shirt.

“Please call me Grimmalkin,” he cooed into my ear pressing his body closer to mind. “I want to be the one you most desire,” he said in almost a sad way. Well that was easy enough. There was no one else here after all.

I growled and nipped at his neck. I don’t know what came over me. I really wanted this catboy incubus creature now. However, I was still a gentle guy at heart. Slowly, I reached between our legs holding our cocks together. He threw his head back in pleasure. His mouth was open and he practically mewed as our two love organs slipped past each other.

“Please…” he whimpered. “Inside.”

“But I haven’t…”

“I can take it so please…” he said his hands caressing all over my back.

“Shhh…” I hushed him kissing at his forehead. “I want to do it like this…” I said pressing my finger at his entrance. He seemed surprised but then gasped when my finger slipped inside of him.

He arched up and kissed me deeply pulling my head towards his as our tongues slid past each other sometimes in my mouth, sometimes in his. He pulled away panting. “You are too kind,” he told me but I didn’t know what he was talking about. “Please… Shawn…” he whispered, “Enter me.”

There was my name again. Even if I wanted to go slow, hearing my name alone made it seem like I would come over and over again until the whole room was covered in jizz. I gulped as I hovered at his entrance. Then gently I pushed myself slowly inside of him.

Now I may not have much experience. I’m not a virgin but my experiences might as well be equivalent to being a virgin. There was that one time I tried it with a girl after a party. Didn’t go so well. After that I decided to devote my life to Grimmalkin… which I guess meant I was in some weird vow of celibacy. Well not anymore… now that Grimmalkin’s twin was here.

It felt so good. I really must have been half asleep last time but this time… it felt like… well it just felt wonderful! Encased in that catboy’s heat… his tail brushing against my thigh as I drove into him rocking steadily. Hearing those cute little pants and watching those ears slightly pulled back. I probably came too soon but he didn’t care. Because we did it again. And again. And again. All night long.

That’s an incubus for you I guess.

And that was when my life got totally turned upside down. I wasn’t hosting a runaway. I was hosting an incubus. That’s not any better, is it? Can my life get any weirder? Wait, don’t answer that.


	3. The date from Hell

There was a far off bell permeating into my sleep. Groggily, I sat up wondering what was disturbing my slumber. Good thing there was a break before the new semester started and I could be lazy. I glanced over at the other person in my bed. The catboy incubus. It still sounded way too weird and corny in my head but… that’s what he was. Though right now he was in his human form, which was still kind of cute.

The bell sounded again and I realized it was the doorbell. “What is it?” my catboy companion wondered. He looked so sexy when he was sleepy and confused. I patted him on the head.

“It’s just the door. I’ll get it. You stay here,” I reassured him. It amazed me how calm I was despite having lots and lots of amazing sex with some otherworldly being who took the form of a catboy to appease me. Yet surely this would have a calming effect on anyone. (Right?)

I opened the door a little groggily wearing only my boxers. “Yes?” I wondered only to come face to face with another catboy. Holy catboys! Today was my lucky day! Or is it?

Actually it was only a catmask… like those ones they wore in masquerades back in the day. It was decorated with sequins and paints. “Uh…” I wondered at the guy holding this mask in front of his face like a dork.

The man cleared his throat and then took the mask away to reveal a blond man with shaggy hair and a pearly white smile. “Ah, sorry. I am Stephen Foster,” he said taking my hand in a handshake. I just let him do it wondering who the hell this guy was. Was I supposed to know him?

He seemed nervous now especially when my face revealed that I had no idea who this guy was. It probably didn’t help that I was only wearing my boxers. “Ah, um… your sister told me you liked cats and to wear cat ears but I didn’t have any… just this,” he explained waving around the masquerade mask.

“My sister?!” I was immediately on edge. Anytime my sister was involved that meant something horrible and painful… and if not that at least annoying!

He looked confused. “Are you Shawn Dahlonega?”

“Yeah so?”

“Your sister Kylie said you were interested in a blind date.”

“Blind date?” Oh yeah. I had forgotten about that in between Grimmalkin look-alikes and incubi.

“You forgot?” he said sounding disappointed.

“Uh… well yeah…” I scratched my head in embarrassment.

“Should we reschedule for another time?” he asked. Poor dude. I was probably like the worst date ever.

“Who is it?” Grimmalkin wondered coming to the door. Except he was wrapped in a sheet. Ah! Is it in the incubus handbook to never wear clothes or something?

“Uh, my blind date…” I said nervously. Yep. Worst date ever… imagine meeting your blind date for the first time only to discover he’s been sleeping with someone else. I couldn’t even imagine how this must look. Plus, would Grimmalkin be mad that I had been set up on a date with someone else? Well that was before I knew him. Hey… it’s not like we were in a real relationship anyway, were we? Was that even possible for an incubus?

The Stephen guy looked curiously at Grimmalkin wrapped in a sheet and the incubus looked back. “He’s a demon.” Grimmalkin said simply.

“What?” I paused thinking Grimmalkin was actually getting jealous. “That’s not very nice…”

“You should not date this person.” Grimmalkin said clenching his fists. “He will steal your soul.”

“Huh? What are you talking about? Aren’t you the demon here?”

“An incubus huh?” this Stephen guy said and I turned my head slowly to look over at him. He was grinning an unnatural Joker grin. Then an unnatural eerie light shone behind him with various yellow streaks like electricity. The light spread out around us and his skin turned dark and scaly. Holy Sh*t! He really was a demon.

In an supernatural deep voice he screamed, “I will have this mortal’s soul!” Then he lunged at me. I put my hands up but he just rushed past me. He had been aiming for Grimmalkin.

“Wait!” I yelled. I had just gotten this catboy. I wasn’t about to lose him to another demon!

Yet, Grimmalkin was shining in an eerie light of his own with various pink volts of electricity shining around him. Even as Stephen demon lunged at him with claws on his hands extended, Grimmalkin met him still in his human form and… well… still naked as the sheet had flown off in the battle.

A few minutes later, I was still gawking at them as they both threw punches at each other and got into a few grappling matches. The fighting style wasn’t that ornate… I mean, you would expect demons to be flinging black power blobs or growing scythe bones out of their arms or something. If their bodies hadn’t been giving off these weird light auras I would have called this fight boring and changed the channel. Also, a black box had appeared around them forming another room. Though they were fighting inside my apartment it was as if they were in another place all together.

“Shawnie!” An annoying voice interrupted my thoughts.

“Kylie!” I jumped.

“How do you like your date?” She asked. I had been standing at the door and she peeked inside curiously.

“You set me up with a demon!” I growled. “I never thought you were serious with all your séances and wiccan rituals but to set your own brother up with a demon?”

“Oh… he’s a demon?” she said watching the battle curiously. “I never knew…” The fact that she only sounded mildly interested despite a weird interdimensional demon fight going on in my living room gave me chills. Demons aside… my sister is scary!

“Who is he fighting?” she wondered looking curiously at the naked Grimm. Well it’s not like I was gonna interrupt their fight to tell him to put some clothes on but I still didn’t like her looking at MY Grimmalkin. Hold up… when did I start to think like this? It was probably impossible for a regular dude like me to claim a sexy beast like that even though he said he could be my sex slave or something.

“Oh… that’s um…” I twiddled my thumbs wondering how to explain him to my sister. Well might as well go with the truth. If she wasn’t surprised by demons, an incubus shouldn’t faze her. “He’s an incubus who takes on the form of a catboy at night and then we have lots of hot and wild sex all night long,” I said really quickly wondering if this revelation would throw her off.

Her eyebrows rose a little as if she didn’t believe me. She looked at me in the same way my mother would look at me if she caught me doing something I wasn’t supposed to. Then she grinned. “Aw, Shawnie! Why didn’t you tell me you were wrapped up in some demonic romance? That’s so cute!” she cooed. “And you finally got yourself a catboy… sort of.” She turned her attention to the demon battle again. Now they were throwing lightning at each other. Or at least that’s what it looked like. Zeus was gonna cry copyright infringement.

“But anyway! Kylie how could you set me up with a demon? I’m your dearest older brother! Are you trying to kill me?” I whined grabbing her shoulders. She just laughed.

“But I didn’t know he was a demon,” she said. “No wonder he was looking at my pentagon,” she said touching the necklace at her neck.

“But… that… ahg!” I said turning my attention back to the fight. Uh oh. Now it seemed like Grimmalkin was losing. He had fallen to the ground and the Stephen demon guy was walking towards him all triumphantly. “I’ve… I’ve got to stop them…” I said in alarm even though what could I, a mere mortal, do against a scary demon?

He picked up Grimmalkin by the neck and held him close to his face. I ran closer but stopped when I got to the edge of the weird black box or otherworldly fighting space they had concocted. I didn’t know if I should even step in there or not. But I heard him talking. “Foolish incubus,” he snorted. “Everyone knows demons like you are of the weakest kind. How could you possibly beat me?” He threw my lover roughly to the ground.

“No! Grimmalkin!” I yelled. What was going to happen? Was my soul hanging in the balance here? Was I like the princess prize here for whichever demon won the fight? Get back up Grimm! You’re stronger than this, right? I didn’t want him to die just as soon as I met him. What kind of dream come true would that be?

My blind date formed another bolt of lightning in his hand and this time it shone a sickly red as if it were oozing some sort of glowing blood. That can’t be good. All I could do was stand there frozen. My legs wouldn’t allow me to walk in. Why did they all the sudden feel like they were made of lead? Just move damn it!

And then the most unexpected person stopped him. My sister. Unlike me she had walked right in there without hesitation. Just as Stephen’s arm had moved to throw the blood lightning bolt, she had hit his arm so that it flung uselessly to the side to disappear into the darkness. She said something in another language and he was pushed back. He dropped Grimmalkin and held his arms before him as a powerful wind made him slide backwards.

“Now, now. Stephen,” she said folding her arms. “This wasn’t part of the deal. Just what kind of date is this? Don’t you know you should at least wait until the third date before you make a sacrifice for your boyfriend?” she joked.

“You…” he said looking at her in surprise. He seemed just as confused as I was about what had just happened.

“Besides…” she continued. “I didn’t know you were a demon.”

He straightened himself up. “And I didn’t know you were a priestess.”

“Well… not quite,” she giggled. “But that doesn’t matter. Shawn is my brother and if anyone is going to torture or harm him, it’s gonna be me,” she said with an evil glint in her eye. Aw… so she did care about me. Wait… torture me? “Plus, that incubus appears to be someone he likes so… I can’t let you kill him.” She shrugged.

He stared her down but then his scaly skin disappeared and he reverted back to his normal shaggy blond self. He was actually fairly good looking in that form if not a little rugged. Appearances can fool you, I guess. The weird box cut out/tear in time and space disappeared leaving us back in my living room and I immediately ran to Grimmalkin.

“Grimm? Are you okay there?” I said picking him up and holding him in my arms.

He opened his eyes and blinked. “What happened?” He looked around a little dazed. He was so cute like that. It should be illegal to look good even after you got knocked out.

“My sister… uh…” What had she just done again? I looked over at her and Grimmalkin followed my gaze. I never knew that witches could really do magic but I guess she could… based on what I just saw. I thought wiccans were just supposed to be those who danced around fires and talked about the mother goddess or something. Then again Kylie never called herself a witch or wiccan despite hanging out with those kind of people.

“Oh don’t look so surprised,” she said laughing. “It’s just a bit of hoodoo.”

I knew it. She was a voodoo queen! Next thing I know zombies would be showing up at my house…

Grimmalkin stood up and never took his eyes off her. Kylie just smiled as if being the center of a demon’s attention was normal. He walked up to her. “Greetings sister of Shawn,” he said and I shivered after hearing my name spoken. What was up with that?

“Aw…” she cooed putting her arms around him. “You are cute,” she said pressing him against her chest. “And you become a catboy at night? I wanna see.” Stephen and I just watched dumbfounded as she hugged the naked incubus.

In the blink of an eye, there was a nice black tail coming out of his butt and cat ears peeking out from his hair. Was that a nosebleed coming on? “Hmm? I guess Shawnie boy really did get his wish. Though I’m sure the talisman helped.” She giggled gently petting his head as if he were a real cat.

“Talisman?” I repeated.

She giggled. “I put one under your bed so you’d have good dreams at night.”

“Don’t do that! I’m not into that voodoo stuff!”

“It’s not voodoo. It’s native American.”

“Whatever!” I yelled at her. “Wait… was that what drew you here?” I asked looking at Grimmalkin.

“I do not think so.” He shook his head. “I am an incubus. We do not need a talisman and magic. Natural human lust is much more enticing.”

“Haha. Shawn, you’re such a horn dog,” my sister teased.

“This is why your kind is weak.” Stephen spoke again glaring at Grimmalkin. “You can’t even reproduce on your own.” Instinctively, I moved closer to my catboy.

“All right. All right,” my sister said in a motherly tone. “Date’s over. It’s too bad you couldn’t make my brother happy.”

“Happy!?” I squeaked. “He’s a demon!”

“Well how is that any different from an incubus?” She had a point.

“Yes.” Stephen bowed slightly. “If ever you grow tired of this lowly demon feel free to seek me out. I will make you happy,” he said licking his lips, as he looked me over. It was as if he were seeing through my clothes. Creepy! I doubted that I would have liked him even if I hadn’t met Grimmalkin.

Then he left and my sister shut the door wiping her hands as if to get rid of any dirt. “There, now that’s over with. Good thing I didn’t fortify your house against demons, huh?” She could do that?

“What?” I could never tell when she was serious or not.

“Then you would have never met Grimmalkin here.” She looked over at the catboy and then seemed to have realized that he was still naked. “Well, I’ll leave you two lovebirds alone.” She giggled and let herself out.

“Your sister is kind,” Grimmalkin noted.

“What? Kind?” That was definitely not in the list of adjectives that I would use to describe her. “But she’s… scary!”

Grimmalkin hugged me being very sexy. His legs were practically interlocking with mine so that his penis was rubbing up against my thigh. “She protected you. I like her.”

“Um… well…” I leaned down to kiss him not wanting to talk about my sister anymore. It makes sense that a demon would like her after I thought about it. “I am glad you are ok.” I sighed into his cat ear. I loved the way it flickered at my breath and couldn’t help but kiss it as well. “Not that I’m complaining but I thought you were only a catboy at night.”

“But I wanted to show your sister this form.”

I growled into his neck kissing it and rubbing the fur at the base of his tail just above his butt cheeks. He laughed at the action and then purred. I love his purr. “Don’t pay attention to her. You should only worry about me,” I pouted breathing against his shoulder.

“This is fine because I am only interested in your desires. Not hers,” Grimmalkin whispered patting me on the head. “I recognize her as your sister and nothing more.”

“Then do you know what I desire right now?” My eyebrow rose suggestively.

He chuckled and then pressed his body against mine, his hand finding it’s way behind my neck. “It doesn’t take an incubus to know that,” he joked and arched up to catch my mouth in a kiss.

Even if my blind date hadn’t been from hell, I think I would still choose Grimmalkin over everybody else…


	4. Bureaucracy is an invention of Hell

Despite having an incubus for a lover, life actually seemed rather normal. School had started again so I would have to go out for classes. Grimmalkin would wait patiently at home watching TV or playing video games. He was impressed by the TV screen which he claimed reminded him of the onstage plays he used to watch. I guess he had never seen a television before but that’s probably what happens when you’ve been asleep for 2000 years.

He was still a little pushy about wanting to have sex, which I was happy to do especially at night once those cat ears and cat tail came out. He now at least lets me work on schoolwork and do other stuff without jumping me. I was totally happy with this life. Even if Grimmalkin was feeding off my sexual energy, I felt refreshed and content everyday waking up with him beside me in human form.

However, just my luck that it wouldn’t last. For a while there I had even forgotten that he was part of the supernatural. If I had remembered I would have known that this couldn’t continue.

There I was one Saturday morning lying there with Grimmalkin in my arms. I loved holding his small body close to mine and smelling that delicious hair. Last night we had done it more than once because it was the weekend and I didn’t have to go to school. After a week's worth of school, I was looking forward to relaxing and sleeping in with my beloved catboy incubus.

I inhaled his scent and sighed in contentment. It was midmorning but the curtains had been drawn so that it was still dark inside. Even though we had done it so many times last night I suddenly wanted to do it again. I didn’t know if it was to make up for years of celibacy, because my lover was an incubus somehow enhancing my libido or just because he was so cute but I couldn’t help but long for him. He certainly didn’t seem to mind it.

“Mmm… Grimmalkin…” I whispered into his ear followed by a kiss. Then it was a line of kisses down his neck.

He smiled and sighed in contentment a little groggily. He was so damn cute when he just woke up. I didn’t even realize that we were not alone until I heard someone clear her throat.

I looked up to see a woman with really round breasts poking out from behind folded arms making her look very stern. Busty… but stern. She wore lots of jewelry and had an ornamental headdress but the only thing I could see were these big round things on her chest smooshed behind a tiny tank top type shirt. Despite her makeup and fancy jewelry the look she had was like a stern schoolteacher. Heck, if she were a schoolteacher all the boys would come to school!

“Uh… hi?” I wondered pulling the covers up over me. We were both naked after all.

“Sorry to interrupt your little love fest.” She said dryly. “Agrippa.” She said glancing over at Grimmalkin. He shifted and then sat up slowly not even bothering to cover his nakedness. Meanwhile, I was clutching the blanket for dear life wondering what was going on.

He blinked and looked over at the lady. “Vashala?” He greeted. “So you found me.” He added.

“I’ve come to take you back.” She said. “Get up and we’ll return to the demon realm.”

“What?” I asked fearfully.

“I see.” Grimmalkin said after a silence and slid out of bed.

“Hold up!” I said. Was he really going to go with this woman, just like that?

“I’m sorry Shawn.” Grimmalkin told me. “However, I did mention that I was a runaway.”

“What? You were serious? What’s going on? You can’t go.”

“Wrong.” The woman said leaning towards me all her jewelry clinking together and those huge watermelon jugs bouncing. I knew it. She wasn’t wearing a bra. “Agrippa here didn’t follow the guidelines and fill out the proper paperwork needed to live with a human, therefore he cannot stay.” She said wagging her finger in my face.

“What? And why are you calling him Agrippa?” I asked trying to get things straight. Maybe she had the wrong guy!

She turned back to the incubus and sighed. “So what’s your name this time?”

“Grimmalkin.” He answered. She shrugged.

“I still remember you as Agrippa.”

“Wait. Wait. Wait.” I said trying to understand all this. “You’re taking him back because he didn’t fill out the proper paperwork?” I wondered in disbelief. It sounded so absurd. Not that I knew about demon rituals and stuff but surely it would involve like magic and blood, not something as common as paperwork!

“That’s right.” The woman called Vashala nodded. “Not only did he not fill out the proper forms needed to live with a human, he didn’t wait the correct amount of time after submitting the forms for approval. There is a 30 day waiting period, you know.”

“Yes, I know.” Grimmalkin sighed.

“That’s… Grimmalkin, you can’t go! You can just fill out the forms now, right? It shouldn’t be that bad.” I said in a mini panic. I didn’t want my happy life to be disrupted. How could I go back to how things were before when I had this taste of my fantasy come true?

“No can do human.” The lady shook her head. “Because he broke policy, that’s at least a years confinement.”

“What? No way! He’s going to demon jail just because of some missed paperwork?”

She shrugged. “I don’t like it any better than you do but that’s just how it is. Besides, don’t you know bureaucracy is an invention of hell?”

“But… surely there must be another way! Grimmalkin, you can’t leave!” I pleaded.

“Hmm?” Vashala hummed her voice sounding big and scary although she remained the same size. “Then will you give up your soul for him?” She said smiling a wicked grin. “We demons love a good bargain. We can never get enough souls. They’re like trophies you know.” She said with a wicked little chuckle. I would have been scared but come on… I’ve been living with Kylie all my life. Her chuckle is much worse!

“If it means that Grimmalkin can stay then maybe I will.” I said standing up and staring back at her. Her and her big boobs didn’t scare me!

“No.” Grimmalkin interrupted putting his hand on my shoulder. “There is no need for you to do that.” I gasped and looked at him sadly. Did he want to go? “You should save your soul for someone you really love.” He said and I couldn’t help but put my arms around him.

“But I do love you.” I whined. I knew I was being pathetic and childish but he just couldn’t go! I wanted our life to continue like this forever. “I want to be with you forever.” I claimed. “To me it doesn’t matter if you’re a catboy, incubus, runaway, or whatever! To me, you’re Grimmalkin! Not the Grimmalkin of my manga or game but the real Grimmalkin. The one that I love.” I rambled foolishly. No longer did I think of him as just an imitation of my fantasy but he was real. I would give up everything just to be with him. It’s stupid I know. Since I might as well be under a spell considering he’s an incubus.

Grimmalkin patted my back and I pulled away. He smiled and reached up and pecked me on the lips. “Grimmalkin?” I wondered.

“No one has ever said that to me. Out of all the mortals I’ve been with, you are the only one to love me without having to bribe with wealth, fame, power, and other wishes.” He turned to Vashala who was frowning at our display. “There you go then.” He told her putting his arm around my waist. It was then that I realized that we were both still naked and standing in front of this Vashala person with no shame. She didn’t seem to care what with her own skimpy outfit. Hell, she wore more jewelry than clothes!

She stared at Grimmalkin and they seemed to be communicating silently until finally she sighed. “I guess it can’t be helped. I’ll do you a favor and fill out the proper paperwork but only because I like you and was sad to see you distraught over your last lover.” She said gruffly moving forward and ruffling his hair. “Why do you choose men whose fantasies include such scrawny looking men anyway?” She asked.

Was that an insult toward me? Plus, I didn’t very much like to think of any of Grimmalkin’s past lovers. The woman glared at me and I gulped thinking I was in trouble. “And you!” She said her voice booming again. “If you harm him, I will make sure that you burn in an eternal fire!” She threatened jabbing her finger into my chest.

“I…” I gulped. “I won’t.” I promised.

“Hmph. I’ll be checking up on you,” she said and with a poof of smoke she was gone. I coughed.

I turned to Grimmalkin. “That…” I then felt my body. I didn’t feel any different. “Do I still have a soul?” I asked.

My catboy smiled. “Yes.”

I let out a long sigh. Might as well try to keep a hold of something like a soul, you know? “Even if she did decide to take it, she wouldn’t be able to have it until a year after the initial time of transaction.” Grimmalkin explained. Oh… must be more of that bureaucracy stuff.

“And you don’t have to go?” I clarified.

“She is doing me a favor,”

“Oh…” I still have my soul. I still have my catboy. Well wasn’t I the lucky bastard?

“Vashala makes sure everybody in her district follows the rules…” Grimm explained. District? Rules? These were things that went way over my head. “We became good friends two millennia ago.” Millennia? Yeah… all this was too much for me.

Grimmalkin slipped his arms around me in a hug. “You really do love me?” he asked quietly.

“Huh?” Did he have to act so cute? “Yeah? I really love you.” I smiled down at him.

“I am glad,” he sighed closing his eyes and resting his head against my chest. Instinctively, I put my arms around him. “I didn’t think it would be possible to love again after the last person. I’ve been asleep for almost 2000 years because I didn’t think I’d ever overcome that tragedy. So… I am glad.”

“Grimm…”

“Therefore, I’m leaving.”

“What?” That came out of nowhere.

“I am very glad that you feel the way you do but I don’t want you to go crazy like the last person I was with. Having an incubus as a lover is very hard on a person. You could feel suffocated.”

“I won’t feel suffocated. I really love you. All my life I’ve been living in a fantasy. I thought that I would never truly be happy outside of video games and manga. Then when you popped out, it was like a dream come true. So you can’t just leave me now. I don’t care if you’re an incubus. I won’t go crazy. No, maybe I was already crazy for dreaming about things that don’t exist. So please… please don’t leave me.” I desperately hugged him.

“Are you sure you will be happy?” he said quietly.

“Yes!”

“I tried everything in my power to make him happy. I gave him wealth, power, and fame and yet he was never satisfied.” I wonder who this past boyfriend of his was. He sounded like a douche.

“I’m not him.” I assured. “You don’t have to give me anything. I will be satisfied as long as you are here.”

“Are you sure?” he asked again. He looked up at me with sadness in his eyes. It was a look I never saw on him and hoped to never see again. Instead of answering I bent down and kissed him. He made a little mewing sound almost like a sob but pressed his body closer.

“I love you Grimmalkin…” I said sounding like a hero from a manga.

He gave me a seductive look and nodded. Then he pushed me back towards the bed. Oh boy… sex time! Yet, there was still just one more thing bothering me. I couldn’t be distracted even as he licked and kissed his way up my legs.

“So uh… that person you were with before…” I started not sure of what I wanted to ask. He grabbed my cock and licked it before answering. I grimaced.

“He was an emperor,” he said before his whole mouth wrapped around me.

“Ah!” I gasped not comprehending what he had said at first. An emperor. Whoa… “Really?” I asked.

“He committed suicide,” he said before going back to sucking me.

“Oh…” I said followed by some more ohs that were said for different reasons. I may not be an emperor but I definitely won’t be committing suicide any time soon. Why would anyone do that when they have Grimmalkin for a lover?

Well that was a past life. Grimmalkin was here with me today in the present. And we lived happily ever after. I think.


End file.
